


Four Seasons

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, It's sweet like sugar, M/M, Man I can't believe I'm trying something new, Uselessly Tagging, how do you even tag, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sit under the kotatsu together at Aomine's house, bumping and brushing their feet together. This is a tale of Aomine and Kise, from spring through to winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> My very first AoKise so guys, please be gentle. This isn't particularly long or plotty and I wanted to write a piece where the atmosphere and description were the main focus and this just so happens to be the result. I hope you like it.

Spring blooms, slow and easy, bringing hints of warmth and clouds of pollen. Flowers begin to unfurl on trees, and the year loses the feeling of a new beginning. Aomine finally stops writing '12 instead of '13 whenever he puts down the date and starts complaining of hay fever, an itchy nose and running eyes.  
Kise tells him that in the time it takes to whine about his problem, he could've already done something to fix it. Aomine shoves him and calls him a hypocrite, and they squabble like baby birds, all the while trying to hide their grins.

"We should go flower viewing." Aomine tells him one day, with hopeful eyes that are as bright as ever, even though he's sniffling behind a flu mask. He isn't sick, but it helps control his allergies and so he wears it anyway.

Kise nods, heart fluttering like a petal caught in the breeze. He feels silly for indulging in a fantasy of them arm-in-arm beneath stretching branches heavy with pale blossoms, but a little happy too.

Aomine is pleased that he's agreed and adds, "We should take Kuroko as well. 16 years old and he's never gone flower viewing before. I still can't believe that."

"That's because he's a disgrace to all Japanese." Kise says, and Aomine laughs because he knows it was meant as a joke.

Secretly, Kise just wanted to say it because he's disappointed that it won't just be Aomine and him.

Kuroko, however, politely rejects the invitation, too busy with work to come, and Kise tries not to look pleased when Aomine tells him, "I guess it's just you and me on our own then."

It's peak season, and the two of them wind their way around couples and families and people sitting on blankets, picnicking beneath the trees.  
Whenever the wind ruffles the branches, loose flowers come off and dance through the air before they float to the ground, speckling the grass and pavement.

"Look, Kise." Aomine says, putting an arm across his shoulders and pointing up into the air. "It's like it's snowing."

Kise blushes a light, cherry pink and his eyes follow the direction of Aomine's finger, watching the blossoms scatter.

* * *

Summer crashes upon them like a wave, a sudden blaze of heat and expansive blue skies taking the country by surprise.  
Aomine and Kise go to Okinawa, taking advantage of a mutual two consecutive days off, before the rainy season can steal away the sunshine and crush them under its oppressive humidity.  
The beach is crowded; so much so that nobody recognizes them, and they find that they can relax in the throng of people.  
Kise's mouth goes as dry as the sand burning their feet while he watches Aomine rub lotion into his dark-tanned skin, hands running over his muscles and the dips and curves of his body. He feels his face grow red, as though he's been burnt, and decides to blame it on the heat if he's asked.

"I can't reach my back." Aomine snaps him out of it, holding out the tube of sunscreen expectantly.

Kise swallows, taking it from him and squeezing the lotion into his hand. Aomine turns around and Kise takes a deep breath before hesitantly pressing his hands to Aomine's shoulder blades and then rubbing down to coat the rest of the skin. He massages it in, trying to ignore the way Aomine's breath hitches, then comes out in a sudden rush, like the ebb and flow of the tide.

"I can do yours for you too." He offers once Kise is done, and Kise does and doesn't want him to at the same time.

Aomine's hands are warm like sunshine, gentle but firm as they travel up and down his back, careful not to miss a single spot. Then they pause on his hips, fingers resting there ever so lightly, and Kise thinks that he's about to burn up. He tries to ignore the feeling, but it lingers in the back of his mind, as ever-present as the incessant chirp of cicadas.

Once they're both sufficiently protected from sun burn, they run down to the emerald green waves, and spend the rest of the day splashing and screaming like children.  
Aomine grabs Kise to dunk him in the ocean, and Kise tells himself that it's just wishful thinking when it feels like Aomine holds him a little closer, a little tighter, than he really needs to.

* * *

Summer fades to autumn, and suddenly the trees look like they've been set on fire, vibrant shades of red and orange and gold sweeping across the country. The first cool breeze of the season arrives, chasing away the lingering humidity and long, sweaty days, and the nights slowly grow longer and colder.

Aomine and Kise go to view the autumn maples with a friend of Aomine's, and Kise listens to their laughter and chatter mingling with the crunch of fallen brittle, brown leaves under their feet.  
When Aomine's friend leaves, the two of them go for an early dinner and sit at a table in the back of a warm, cosy restaurant. They order chestnut rice and mushrooms, and Kise watches the look of complete bliss on Aomine's face as he eats.

He grins when he catches Kise staring.

"There's nothing quite like seasonal food." He says. Kise nods and ducks his head, suddenly very intent on focusing on his own meal.

They hole up in Kise's apartment one evening when the wind picks up and the temperature drops rapidly. Originally they'd planned to go out, but now they're content to curl up on the couch in comfortable silence, each with their own book and Aomine with a blanket that he borrows from Kise draped over his knees.

Time wears on, and Kise's eyelids start to droop, his book lying open but forgotten in his lap. His head feels heavy and he starts to slump, finding himself lying on Aomine's shoulder.

"Sorry." He murmurs, but Aomine just chuckles, low and throaty, and places his hand against Kise's face, gently but insistently turning his head so that their lips meet.

Aomine kisses him until his face is flushed as crimson as the maples outside, and Kise melts against him, deaf to all but the sound of their lips meeting, the blustering southerly against the windows and his own heartbeat in his ears.

* * *

Winter creeps in slowly, like a cat sneaking under the kotatsu, bringing with it frosty mornings, and a biting cold that Kise doesn't feel when Aomine looks at him with his warm, dark blue eyes.  
December is nearly over, and Kise is looking forward to Christmas, to New Years, to the first snow of the season. Each new day feels refreshing, and Kise enjoys taking great lungfuls of chilly morning air when he wakes up, chasing away the leftover fog of sleep from his brain. Even more so, he enjoys waking up to the feeling of Aomine's warmth curled tightly against him, whenever he stays the night.

The two of them spend their free time sharing hotpots to heat themselves up from the inside, and sitting under the kotatsu at Aomine's house, bumping and brushing their feet together. Sometimes Aomine sends Kise a look that leaves him feeling warm and cold all at once, causing chills up and down his spine while his cheeks turn rosy, as though he's been walking outside with the winter wind blowing into his face.

The first time they make love, it's on a bitter, icy night, and yet Aomine's skin is so very hot against his own as he covers him with his body. Kise's breath rises in white clouds, even inside the bedroom, as he moans Aomine's name in a voice that sounds like air.  
They pull the blankets tightly around themselves before they fall asleep, fitting perfectly against one another like a hand in a woollen glove.

They ring in the New Year together at the Countdown, sharing a quick look that goes unnoticed by the surrounding party-goers and guests.  
As the last minute of the year draws to a close, Kise can't help but think about everything that's happened and how quickly it all went by. And when the date changes, he surreptitiously leans into Aomine because it's all he can do right now, and thinks that he can't wait to spend the next year with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Sorry for grammar issues, if any. Err… I don't know how to feel about it myself so please soothe my indecisiveness by leaving me a nice comment or some kudos. Bad mouthing me will only make me want to bite you to death. Thanks for reading! I don't know if I'll write for this fandom again but, hey, who knows!
> 
> Read, Review, and Move on!


End file.
